Moonlight
by sweettoothe
Summary: A Gardevoir abused by her trainer and his future wife soon learns the bitter truth of her life. This is my first story. I'm sorry if it's not to your liking.


Gardevoir always gave her beloved trainer every fiber of her being whether or not it was needed, however, her love went unrequited. During her time as a Kirlia she tried her best to show just how much she loved him but his love always went to another woman, eventually that same woman became his fiancé and Gardevoir's Mistress. Every night she would undergo the emotional abuse of her Mistress as she knew just how much Gardevoir loved her trainer and acted as if Gardevoir was planning to take Aaron's love from Touko. It would begin with the name-calling, followed by Aaron's involvement in the strain on his psychic-type's mind, first she would be called the awful name she loathed most hearing from him, then the abuse would turn physical.

After years of the attacks she became an average, obedient Pokémon, never questioning her trainer's orders nor did she fight back during their bullying sessions. She was aware as her trainer snuck up on her, she always was, this time he did not seem to carry ill will for once. "Hey, Garde. Come with me a minute." His tone was sincere, nearly normal compared to how it was in the past, but his aura was the polar opposite. His surrounding essence was a deep shade of red, the normal color for a loving individual was a blue with a small tint of green mixed in. Despite the massive amount of evidence, Gardevoir could not deny her Master lest she suffer the consequences. Hours later the two were surrounded by trees on every side but oddly, his fiancé was nowhere in sight, raising Gardevoir's suspicion.

Blackness surrounded her as a searing pain ripped through her stomach and a dark red blood flowed down her stomach to her feet. The last thing she could hear was her Master let out an angry yell.

The sterile smell of a hospital followed by the bright invading lights of the mercury-filled artificial tubing filled her nose and eyes. The constant, rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor filled the space around her. Even the dumbest of fighting-types could figure out that this place was a hospital, one step above the Pokémon Centers yet not to the level of a human hospital, this room was reserved for Pokémon on the verge of death. Upon closer examination of her body she could feel the cool air on bare skin and thin cloth covering from her legs down and covering her bosom from everyone's sight, leaving only her stomach and face in full view. Her stomach was covered with thick layers of bandages to delay the bleeding.

Aaron sat at her side with a horrible stench emanating from his body. In his hand sat both his ring and Touko's. Gardevoir had been injured by a Beedrill. The moment Aaron could sense that the Pokémon he raised from a Ralts was injured, the moment he turned around he sent his strongest Pokémon out to kill the Beedrill. Aaron finally spoke up, his voice hoarse and filled with regret. "I'm glad you're still alive, Garde. When I saw that Beedrill shove his drill through your stomach I nearly went insane. And..." He fell silent and slid the rings in his pocket. "...I don't expect forgiveness, especially not when I'm supposed to die rather than harm you. Don't make a mistake though, Garde, I'm not going to release you to the wild until you're healthy again."

As he trainer spoke she could only tremble in fear and anger for his betrayal. Every single word that came out of his mouth went in one ear and out the other as she was left in her own world, surrounded by an empty blackness.

She was allowed to leave the hospital two weeks later, yet she was never allowed to walk, nor could she leave her bed. Aaron carried her on his back during the walk home. He was gentle with her stomach to avoid stretching and reopening the fatal wound. During the walk she was silent, but he was the opposite, always asking questions and feigning happiness. "This brings back memories, doesn't it, Garde? I remember when you were a baby Kirlia and you would fall asleep after a battle so I would carry you on my back until we made it home. Come to think of it, that was a while before I met Touko...B-but let's change the subject, huh?!" His voice wavered as he still blamed himself for her near-death experience. "Why're you so quiet today, Garde?" A small hint of fear filled his voice as he questioned her. "Y-you must be asleep, that's it. I know you hate me but you would take a chance to kill me when you're this close to me, but to be honest, I wouldn't blame you. If I didn't meet Touko I wouldn't have neglected you and then I wouldn't have taken you out to the forest to talk and catch up.

When she had finally been set down in her old bed he pulled her gown off and slid her blanket over her body. "I know you don't want to be naked all the time but since your bandages might get snagged on the glue used to keep your dress together, we have to strip you down. I promise I won't look anymore." He leaned down and kissed her forehead, leaving a small red blotch from the heat and pressure of his lips on her skin. "I'll leave you be in here. If you want anything just do your magic and send me your telepathic messages. I miss that pretty voice you have." He left with those final words.

Every night was the same for Gardevoir. He would bring a bowl and a sponge in to wash her body, then he would bring her meals to her. Night was Aaron's favorite time. He would rarely sleep but he could enjoy seeing his beloved Pokémon with the moon glistening off her milky white skin. She looked so peaceful at night and he always fought the urge to climb in bed beside her and share the warmth of the blankets.

One random day, while washing her body with the sponge, he lost focus and ran his hand over her stomach over and over no matter how clean it was. His attention was always away lately. She would cough, and when she would cough blood would come out. It worried him to lose his oldest friend, the one he had to make everything up to for his abuse. Every day that passed he would worry she was coming closer and closer to her death. The very thought frightened him. "Hey, Garde." He finally spoke up, "How do you feel today? Do you think you'll talk to me this time? I would really like to hear that sweet voice of yours." Her persistent silence worried him to the point of no return. "C-come on, speak with me for once. I know you're alive so speak the hell up and obey me for just one damn time!"

Gardevoir's eyes snapped open. Her stomach felt as if it were being ripped in half and blood spilled out from the corners of the drill piercing her stomach. Her trainer was nowhere in sight as he had been. The cold truth hit her in her final moments. She was abandoned.

* * *

**This was my first story. Please review and give criticism if you want.**


End file.
